


YURICIENTA

by DMinamino



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cenicienta, Fluff, M/M, Parodia, Romance, VictUuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMinamino/pseuds/DMinamino
Summary: Había una vez un huérfano que vivía con su padrastro y sus hermanastros, era maltratado y soñaba con conocer al atractivo príncipe Nikiforov.Parodia del cuento la cenicienta.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	YURICIENTA

Había una vez en un encantador pueblo ruso, un precioso chico japonés de cabello azabache y soñadores ojos color whisky, su nombre era Yuuri Katsuki.

Cuando era casi un bebé, él y sus padres se mudaron a Rusia por negocios, sin embargo, unos cuantos años después el Señor Katsuki enfermó y murió. Al poco tiempo y para no quedarse sola, la madre de Yuuri se casó con un Conde llamado Celestino; este hombre tenía tres hijos muy malcriados: Sala, Mila y el mas pequeño que también se llamaba Yuri.

Al principio, la familia parecía llevarse bien, Yuuri se sentía muy contento de tener nuevos hermanos y hacía todo lo posible para tener una buena relación con ellos; en especial con el menor, ya que le molestaba que le hubieran apodado Yurio para diferenciarlo de él. Pero acercándose el primer aniversario de bodas de la pareja, la antigua señora Katsuki tuvo un accidente mientras viajaba en su carruaje y falleció.

El Conde Celestino en verdad parecía muy afectado por su repentina viudez, sobre todo no podía evitar llorar al ver que su difunta esposa tenía muchas tierras y mas dinero del que se había imaginado y que absolutamente todo se lo dejó a su querido Yuuri. Por supuesto, el niño no sabía nada de aquello.

Al quedarse sin sus padres biológicos, Yuuri creyó encontrar apoyo en su nueva familia pero en cuanto regresaron de enterrar a su madre en el cementerio, el Conde Celestino y sus hijos mostraron su verdadera cara.

Mandaron al chico a dormir en el frío ático de la casa, lo vistieron con harapos y lo forzaron a realizar las tareas domésticas. Cada día se despertaba antes del amanecer a hacer el desayuno de su padrastro y hermanastros, daba de comer a los animales, barría, sacudía y fregaba la enorme casa de principio a fin. Al terminar sus labores casi al anochecer, Yuuri siempre quedaba cubierto de polvo, en especial sus lentes y Sala se burlaba de él llamándolo Cenicienta. Yurio, siendo el mas rebelde de todos, no era cruel con su desafortunado hermanastro y en ocasiones le ayudaba con el trabajo. Para disimular el cariño que se tenían, le apodaba Yuricienta.

A pesar de todo, Yuuri intentaba ser feliz. Bailaba, cantaba, jugaba con los animales y apreciaba los momentos con el pequeño Yurio. Pero lo que mas amaba hacer era ver patinar al Príncipe Victor Nikiforov.

Cierto día, cuando Yuuri tenía doce años y fue enviado a comprar los víveres para la casa en compañía de su fiel compañero Vicchan, encontró al joven príncipe de dieciséis años deslizándose elegantemente por el lago congelado. Su larga cabellera color plata, sus ojos azules, su piel resplandeciente como la nieve y su preciosa sonrisa en forma de corazón hicieron que Yuuri contuviera el aliento, enamorándose a primera vista de aquel perfecto adolescente.

Desde entonces, Yuricienta lo miraba desde la distancia en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, soñando con la idea de poder patinar junto a él algún día y para toda la eternidad. Ese anhelo lo había hecho soportar todas las humillaciones de su padrastro durante muchos años.

En la actualidad, Yuuri tenía diecisiete años y seguía dedicado a las labores de su casa. Se convirtió en un joven alto, delgado y bastante atractivo, al punto de que era bastante popular entre las chicas del pueblo a pesar de que siempre fuera vestido con ropa vieja y descolorida.

Una tarde, un mensajero del palacio llevó una invitación a la ahora residencia de Celestino, anunciando que debido al cumpleaños número veintiuno del único hijo del Rey Yakov y la Reina Lilia se realizaría un baile en su honor. Emocionado, Yuuri llevó el documento a la habitación donde sus tres hermanastros practicaban arduamente su rutina de ballet bajo la supervisión de Celestino.

\- Conde - dijo Yuuri después de que lo dejaran entrar - Ha llegado una invitación del palacio.

Celestino tomó el papel y lo leyó. Sala, Mila y los dos Yuris estaban ansiosos por saber que decía.

-¡Va a haber un gran baile! - dijo el Conde.

-¡Un baile! - gritaron las dos chicas.

-¡En honor del cumpleaños de su alteza, el Príncipe Victor!

-¡El príncipe!

-¡Ugh, el príncipe! - exclamó Yurio. Siempre le ha tenido cierta aversión a su alteza, en especial porque Yuricienta se la pasa hablando de él todo el tiempo.

-¡Y por orden del Rey, deben asistir todas las doncellas casaderas!

-¡Oh, yo soy tan casadera! - dijo Mila con un suspiro. Yurio bufó.

-Eso significa que yo también puedo ir - declaró de pronto Yuricienta - Quiero decir, no soy una chica pero estoy en edad de casarme y pienso que podría conseguir un buen prospecto en el baile.

-¿Quién querría casarse con un plebeyo como tu, Yuricienta? - se burló Sala - ¡Ya parece que te fueras a aparecer en el baile con esos harapos! ¡Solo nos harías pasar una vergüenza!

-Pues con harapos y todo, yo he escuchado a las chicas del pueblo decir que Yuuri es muy guapo - dijo Mila - tal vez en una de esas se le hace el milagro.

-Esta bien, Yuuri. Si terminas todas todos tus quehaceres y encuentras algo decente que ponerte, puedes asistir al baile con nosotros - concedió el Conde - Después de todo, eres parte de la familia.

Yuuri le sonrió sinceramente a su padrastro por primera vez en muchos años.

-Terminaré a tiempo, se lo aseguro ¡Muchísimas gracias, Conde! - salió corriendo del lugar.

En realidad a Yuuri no le importaba gran cosa si se casaba o no. Lo que él quería de verdad era ver bailar a su encantador príncipe de cerca y tener la oportunidad de hablarle. Y si Dios quería, podría conseguir trabajo en el palacio para alejarse de una buena vez de su familia y así poder admirar por siempre a su amado.

Pasaron los días y a medida que se acercaba la hora del baile, Yuricienta comprendió la promesa de su padrastro era un engaño. Él y sus hijas llenaron al chico de trabajo extra para que no pudiera asistir al baile. Incluso Yurio le ayudó con muchas cosas pero ni aun así fue capaz de terminar a tiempo. Y tampoco tenía nada que ponerse.

-Créeme, Yuricienta que si pudiera, estaría encantado de cambiarte el lugar - dijo Yurio antes de marcharse con su padre y hermanas - odio los bailes.

-Te lo agradezco, Yurio - suspiró mientras se subía los lentes. La tristeza de Yuuri era bastante notoria - pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Intenta divertirte.

Yuricienta los observó marcharse en el carruaje y cuando los perdió de vista, azotó la puerta y corrió hacía el patio trasero de la casa, refugiándose en un rincón con Vicchan y los pequeños ratones a los que alimentaba.

-¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? - sollozó amargamente - ¿Qué he hecho para que mi padrastro me trate tan mal? ¡He soportado tanto y lo único que deseaba era poder asistir al baile!

De pronto, una extraña luz comenzó a brillar e hizo que Yuricienta levantara la cabeza. Cientos de diminutos y coloridos destellos de luz comenzaron a agruparse frente a él hasta tomar la figura de un humano. Un hombre rubio de ojos verdes y larguísimas pestañas. Un hombre desnudo.

-Oh mi pequeño, Yuuri - dijo el hombre con voz sensual - yo puedo cumplir tu deseo.

De acuerdo, no estaba desnudo pero poco le faltaba para estarlo. Tenía puesta una diminuta prenda interior de color azul y negro con brillantes que apenas le cubría sus partes y en la espalda llevaba unas preciosas alas de hada en forma de hoja. Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿T-Tu quién eres?

-Me llamo Chris y soy tu hada madrina, por supuesto. He escuchado que tienes un deseo y vengo a cumplirlo - me guiñó el ojo.

-Ah, no te ofendas pero... yo creía que las hadas madrinas eran, tu sabes....ancianas y regordetas.

-Oh, ellas están todas ocupadas y me vi forzado a venir en su lugar, en realidad soy un hada de Eros y cumplo deseos más - Chris se acercó peligrosamente a Yuricienta y susurró en su oído - ardientes.

Yuricienta se alejó tanto como le dejo la pared a su espalda. Chris soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, Yuuri. No tenemos tiempo ¿Quieres ir a ese baile, no? ¿Qué mas da si no soy una adorable ancianita?

Yuricienta reaccionó y asintió. Chris sacó una varita mágica de la nada y la agitó un par de veces hacia el chico. Los harapos de Yuuri se llenaron de destellos y se transformaron en un precioso traje de color negro con diamantes incrustados en la solapa y cintura de la chaqueta, su cabello fue peinado hacia atrás y sus botas rotas fueron sustituidas por unas nuevas de piel con un ligero tacón. Yuuri se miró en el reflejo del ventanal y jadeó ante su imagen. Parecía un príncipe.

-¡Dios, me veo increíble! Al menos eso creo ¿Dónde están mis lentes?

-Están en el bolsillo dentro de tu chaqueta. Si no quieres que tu familia te reconozca, será mejor que no te los pongas - Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo.

Chris hizo algunos hechizos más. Transformó un piroshki que Yurio no se había comido en la mañana en un increíble carruaje hecho de pan y convirtió a los ratoncitos en caballos. El más travieso de ellos y al que Yuricienta le tenía bastante cariño, fue transformado en un paje llamado Pichit; su querido Vicchan quedó como el conductor del vehículo.

-Suba, amo Yuuri - Pichit abrió la puerta del carruaje e hizo una reverencia - el príncipe lo espera.

Yuricienta subió muy contento y justo antes de que partieran, Chris le dio una advertencia.

-Yuuri, el hechizo no es eterno así que debes regresar antes de la medianoche. A la duodécima campanada, todo regresara a la normalidad ¿Me oyes?

-Si. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, Chris - Yuuri abrazó a su hada madrina a través de la ventana del carruaje - no sé que habría hecho sin ti.

-Anda - El hada sonrió - vete o no disfrutaras el baile. Enséñale al príncipe todo el Eros que llevas dentro.

El carruaje partió hacia el castillo y Chris desapareció.

* * *

En el castillo, una gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Había música, buena comida, mujeres hermosas y todas estaban desesperadas por llamar la atención del gran Príncipe Victor Nikiforov, único heredero de la corona y el soltero más codiciado. Mismo príncipe que se encontraba mortalmente aburrido.

La fiesta había sido planeada por sus padres, poniendo de excusa su cumpleaños cuando lo que en realidad querían era obligarlo a escoger esposa y sentar cabeza de una buena vez por todas.

Victor se encontraba sentado en el salón principal del castillo, haciendo pequeñas reverencias cuando los invitados llegaban a saludarlo y le presentaban a sus encantadoras hijas casaderas, resaltando todos sus atributos (desde sus virtudes hasta sus cualidades físicas). Para él era como un festival de carne y eso lo asqueaba demasiado.

Por suerte sus padres lo dejaron invitar al príncipe del reino vecino, Otabek Altín, quien era su mejor amigo y con quien regularmente salía a patinar.

-¿Ya has visto a alguna chica que te guste? - dijo el príncipe Otabek.

-No - suspiró resignado - parece que no ha nacido la chica que este destinada ser mi esposa. De cualquier modo, no tengo ninguna prisa en casarme. Prefiero seguir viajando por el mundo.

-Si sigues haciendo lo que te plazca, vas a dejar mas calvo a su Real Majestad.

Victor estaba por decir algo cuando llegaron los siguientes invitados a presentarse.

-¡El Conde Celestino Cialdini y sus hijas: la señorita Sala, la señorita Mila y la señorita Yuri! - anunció uno de los mayordomos del castillo.

-¡Soy un caballero, pedazo de idiota! - gritó el chico rubio.

Victor trató de contener una carcajada pero no lo logró. Miró a Otabek para ver su reacción y se sorprendió al ver la cara de su amigo. Otabek solía ser muy serio y era muy cuidadoso de no mostrar sus emociones a cualquiera, pero ahora parecía haber quedado totalmente impresionado por el rubio bajito. Victor se aclaró la garganta y su amigo recobró la compostura.

-Sus hijas son realmente preciosas, Conde Cialdini - dijo Victor en tono amable.

-Le aseguro que además de su belleza, son inteligentes, muy elocuentes y unas estupendas bailarinas - agregó Celestino.

-Sería un honor poder comprobarlo - Victor miró disimuladamente hacia Otabek - Espero que el joven Yuri acepte bailar una pieza conmigo.

-¡Yo no soy una mald- Antes de que Yurio terminara su frase, su padre le tapó la boca.

\- Esta encantado de aceptar - hizo una reverencia y se retiro con sus hijos.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista, Otabek le lanzo una mirada furibunda a su amigo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Victor?

-Vi que no podías hablar de tan atontado que estabas con ese muchacho y me tomé la libertad de invitarlo por ti - sonrió y le palmeó el hombro - Puedes darme las gracias después.

Otabek le dijo varias cosas pero Victor no lo escuchó. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto. En la entrada del salón, se hallaba un joven que miraba tímidamente a la multitud. Iba a ataviado con un precioso y ajustado traje negro y tonos plateados que hacia resaltar su esbelta figura. Victor se levantó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Victor?

-Creo que ya sé por que no iba a encontrar a la chica indicada...

* * *

Yuuri entró muy nervioso al castillo. Por un momento creyó que los guardias iban a pedirle invitación pero cuando pasó por enfrente de ellos lo ignoraron completamente, como si fuera invisible.

Al llegar a salón, quedó impresionado por lo lujoso del lugar. Techos altísimos, pisos relucientes, elegantes columnas, grandes balcones, todo en color marfil y dorado. Los invitados se dispersaban por todos los rincones luciendo sus mejores trajes. Yuuri se sentía como en un sueño.

Tan pronto como se adentró en el lugar, las personas comenzaron a fijarse en él. Podía escuchar murmullos acerca de lo atractivo que era, de lo increíble que era su traje y muchas chicas se preguntaban si acaso sería un príncipe.

-Parece que llamas mucho la atención - dijo una voz masculina.

Yuuri, que había estado mirando al piso por sentirse fuera de lugar, levantó la mirada en cuanto escuchó aquello. Para su sorpresa, su amado príncipe Victor se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros frente a él y le sonreía de forma adorable. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-El baile esta por comenzar y necesito una pareja ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? - dijo el príncipe.

-Ah, pero soy un hombre.

-Eso no importa, en verdad me sentiría muy complacido de que fueras mi pareja de baile - Victor hizo una profunda reverencia.

Yuuri aceptó y tomó la mano que el príncipe le ofreció. Llegaron al centro de la pista y después de la señal, la música comenzó a sonar. Una sensual melodía llenó el salón.

-Oh, yo no sé bailar esto - murmuró Yuuri. Su respiración se cortó cuando sintió la mano del príncipe recorrer su espalda.

-Solo déjate llevar - Victor le dio una sonrisa seductora y lo acercó más a él.

La pareja se movía por todo el salón al ritmo de la música, dando vueltas y pegando sus cuerpos de manera que muchos considerarían indecente. Armándose de valor y con una repentina sensación de seguridad, sedujo a Victor con sus movimientos, instándolo a que lo persiguiera e intentara abrazarlo. Al final de la canción y tras varias secuencias apasionadas, Victor terminó con aquel desconocido entre sus brazos, rogando que no se fuera.

La gente aplaudió encantada con tan escandalosa demostración mientras que, Celestino y sus hijas veían anonadados al joven desconocido.

-Creí que el príncipe abriría el baile contigo, Yuri - dijo molesto el padre.

-Pues que buena suerte que no - murmuró el aludido.

-Ese chico me parece familiar - Sala intentó acercarse más a la pareja pero la multitud se lo impedía - pero no alcanzo a verlo bien.

-Será mejor que estén pendientes del príncipe, especialmente tu, Yurio. Él se fijó en ustedes y tenemos que hacer cualquier cosa para convertirnos en parte de la familia real.

Yuri estaba por quejarse de nuevo cuando vio que un hombre se acercaba a ellos. Era el mismísimo príncipe Otabek Altin del reino vecino.

-Disculpen la interrupción - hizo una pequeña reverencia - Vengo en nombre del príncipe Victor a ofrecer su mas sincera disculpa por no haber cumplido su promesa de bailar con el joven Yuri, a cambio, me ofrezco a ser su sustituto.

-¿El príncipe no puede concederle otra pieza? - preguntó Celestino.

-Como habrán visto, su alteza se ha quedado prendado del muchacho de hace un momento y no esta dispuesto a bailar con nadie que no sea él - Otabek miró a Yurio - Entonces ¿Aceptará ser mi pareja de baile o no?

Yuri se había ofendido ante la petición del príncipe idiota de Victor, pero ahora que se lo ofrecía este hombre tan serio, se sintió halagado.

-Acepto - dijo en tono amable.

* * *

Yuuri y Victor pasearon largo rato por los jardines del palacio, hablando, riendo y descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común. El príncipe no podía dejar de mirar a aquel misterioso joven, deseaba volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y besarle hasta ahogarlo de pasión.

Se sentaron juntos en la orilla de una fuente y el príncipe llamó a su perro para que el muchacho lo conociera. Al poco tiempo, un caniche enorme apareció entre los arbustos y corrió para saludar a su amo.

-Este es mi querido perro, se llama Makkachin y lleva conmigo muchos años.

-Hola, Makkachin - el chico rascó detrás de las orejas del animal - Yo también tengo un caniche, es mas pequeño y se llama Vicchan.

-Estoy seguro que Makkachin y Vicchan se llevaran muy bien cuando se conozcan - Victor se acercó mas al joven hasta quedar hombro con hombro y tomó su mano para besarla - ¿Por qué volveremos a vernos, verdad? Estoy ansioso por probar ese manjar tan delicioso del que me hablaste ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Katsudon. Cuando mi madre estaba viva, lo preparaba especialmente para mi y estaré encantado de cocinarlo para su majestad - su voz sonó temblorosa al ver que el príncipe nuevamente besaba sus nudillos.

-Quiero que me llames por mi nombre - susurró el príncipe mientras acercaba sus labios a los del joven.

-V-Victor...- alcanzó a decir Yuuri antes de su amado tomará posesión de su boca.

Al principio, Victor lo besó suavemente, apenas un par de toques tiernos. Sus labios eran tan dulces y cálidos que pronto necesitó mas de ellos. Se besaron apasionadamente, jugando con sus lenguas y chupando sus bocas hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

Justo en el momento en que iban a retomar su ardiente beso, sonó la primera campanada que anunciaba la media noche.

-Oh, Dios. Tengo que irme - el joven pelinegro se paró inmediatamente. Segunda campanada.

-Quédate un poco mas - pidió el príncipe. Tercera campanada.

-Lo siento. No puedo quedarme mas tiempo - hizo ademan de irse pero Victor lo detuvo. Cuarta campanada.

-Al menos dime tu nombre y dónde puedo encontrarte - Quinta campanada.

-¡Adiós! - el joven se soltó del agarre del príncipe y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Sexta campanada.

-¡Espera! - Victor lo siguió - ¡Guardias, no dejen que se vaya! - Séptima campanada.

Yuuri apenas alcanzó a salir del palacio antes de que las puertas se cerrarán y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras. Escuchó el ruido de un objeto al caer pero no le tomó importancia. Octava campanada. Entró en el carruaje y se marcharon.

Novena campanada. Los guardias del palacio lo siguieron de cerca pero Vicchan, que conocía todo el pueblo, se metió entre los árboles y aprovechó la oscuridad para dejarlos atrás.

Décima campanada. El hechizo comenzaba a perder efecto. Yuuri y Pichit se bajaron del carruaje cuanto este volvió a convertirse en un Piroshki.

Undécima campanada. Pichit y los caballos regresaron a ser ratones. Vicchan nuevamente era un pequeño caniche

Duodécima campanada. Yuuri regresó a ser Yuricienta. Su fabuloso traje desapareció y en su lugar se quedaron los viejos harapos de siempre. El sueño había terminado.

Yuricienta y sus amigos caminaron el resto del camino hacia su casa. Los ratoncitos montados en Vicchan mientras el joven avanzaba a paso lento, distraído con los recuerdos de unas horas atrás.

Cuando su padrastro y sus hermanastros regresaron, Yuricienta los recibió con falsa somnolencia, preguntando que tal les había ido en el baile.

-Estuvo de lo mas aburrido - dijo Sala - el príncipe bailó con un joven desconocido y luego desapareció ¡Vaya falta de respeto para sus invitados!

-¡Es cierto! - concordó Mila - Ni siquiera su amigo, el príncipe Otabek tuvo la decencia de bailar con nadie más que no fuera nuestro querido hermanito ¿Verdad, Yuri?

-¡Cállate, Mila! Beka y yo no estábamos bailando, solo conversábamos.

-Parece que Yurio por fin encontró un amigo - dijo Yuricienta con una sonrisa - me alegra que te hayas divertido.

-¿Qué hiciste esta noche, Yuuri? ¿Dónde están tus lentes? - preguntó Celestino.

-Oh, creo que los perdí en alguna parte del ático. Quería remendar unas cuantas prendas pero como no puedo ver bien, mejor me fui a dormir.

-Mmmm... - Celestino no pareció muy convencido - esta bien, ya vete a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, una noticia corrió como pólvora por todo el pueblo.

El príncipe Victor declaró que estaba perdidamente enamorado del joven con que el que bailó la noche anterior y que no descansaría hasta encontrarlo. Se publicó un anuncio en el que se informaba que el príncipe en persona iría de casa en casa para buscar a su amado y que realizaría un par de preguntas a cada hombre y mujer del reino; de contestar correctamente, esa persona se convertiría en el esposo o esposa de Victor Nikiforov.

Muchas familias se apresuraron a preparar a sus hijos con la esperanza de que alguno tuviera suerte con la preguntas y pudiera desposarse con el mejor partido del momento. Esto por supuesto, no fue la excepción en la casa del Conde Cialdine. Sala y Mila corrían por todas partes buscando sus mejores vestidos y preguntándose que es lo que el príncipe deseaba saber del candidato.

-Tal vez es su color favorito o la comida que mas le gusta - dijo Mila.

-Yo no sé por que nos esforzamos - dijo Sala mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones - el príncipe claramente bailó con un hombre y es obvio que aunque contestemos bien a las preguntas, nosotras nos vamos a ser las indicadas.

-Su alteza prometió casarse con quien respondiera bien, sin importar que fuera hombre o mujer - animó el padre a sus hijas - aún tienen oportunidad de atrapar al príncipe.

La hora del desayuno transcurrió de forma poco común, mientras que Celestino, Sala y Mila hablaban impacientes sobre la visita del heredero a la corona real, Yuricienta limpiaba diligentemente y de muy buen humor toda la casa. Incluso tarareaba una canción. El Conde quería preguntarle la razón de su felicidad pero pronto reconoció la melodía. Intentó conservar la calma.

-¿Encontraste tus lentes, Yuuri?

-No. Normalmente los dejó cerca de mi cama pero esta vez no los vi. Mas tarde iré al pueblo a encargar unos nuevos.

-Muy bien - Celestino terminó su desayuno y le hizo una seña a Yuricienta para que lo recogiera - Yuuri, necesito que busques a Yurio para que reciba como es debido al príncipe. Me pareció haberlo visto en el granero.

Yuricienta siguió la orden del Conde y fue a buscar a su hermanastro a la pequeña construcción detrás de su casa. A veces a Yurio le gustaba dormitar sobre la paja.

Después de buscar al rubio por todos lados y sin éxito, el joven se disponía a salir del lugar cuando el Conde lo interceptó.

-No tengo idea de dónde sacaste un traje tan fino ni como entraste sin invitación pero estoy seguro de que tu fuiste la persona que bailó con Victor anoche.

-Conde, no sé de que habla... - Yuricienta no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-¡No te hagas el ingenuo! Aun sin tus lentes, podría reconocerte a kilómetros de distancia - gritó - Ahora bien, entenderás que no puedo dejar que el príncipe te vea y para eso necesito que te quedes aquí durante un tiempo.

-¡Espere! No puede...

-¡Claro que puedo! - Celestino empujó a su hijastro y cerró la puerta del granero por fuera con una tabla de madera. Se fue presuroso a recibir a su real visita.

-¡Celestino! ¡Déjame salir de aquí! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!- Yuuri gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie parecía escucharlo. Golpeó la puerta hasta que le sangraron las manos pero esta no cedió en absoluto. El joven se derrumbó en el piso junto con sus esperanzas.

* * *

Finalmente y con el semblante bastante cansado, Victor llegó a la residencia del Conde Cialdani. Recordaba que el Conde tenía solo dos hijas y el joven rebelde de nombre Yuri, por lo que no le veía mucho el caso de entrar, sin embargo, debía cumplir su estúpida promesa de preguntar tanto a hombres como a mujeres.

El joven fue muy bien recibido con una reverencia por parte del dueño de la casa y sus tres hijos. Para su sorpresa, una de las chicas llevaba el pelo muy corto y peinado hacia atrás, de un estilo y color muy similar al de su amado.

-¡Vaya! No recordaba haberla visto con ese corte, señorita...

-Sala - le recordó con una cálida sonrisa - Mi nombre es Sala.

-De acuerdo - el príncipe se aclaró la garganta - comencemos con las preguntas. Mi amado dejó algo olvidado durante el baile ¿Puedes decirme que fue?

Los tres chicos se quedaron pensando un momento. No es que a Yurio le interesara contestar bien pero se había dado cuenta de que su padre y su hermana mayor intercambiaron una sospechosa mirada.

-Dejé olvidados mis lentes - dijo Sala con total seguridad - cuando corrí hacia mi carruaje debieron caer de mi bolsillo.

Victor y Yurio tragaron saliva.

-E-Es Correcto - anunció y sacó el respectivo objeto de su chaqueta.

-Pero tu ni siquiera usas... - Celestino le tapó la boca nuevamente a su hijo. Yurio se quedó pasmado ¿Cómo podía saber su hermana lo que olvidó aquel tipo? A pesar de estar con Beka toda la noche, estuvo pendiente de sus hermanas y sabía perfectamente que lo mas lejos que habían ido las dos fue al tocador. El chico miró los lentes que mostró el príncipe y jadeó.

-Siguiente pregunta: Mi amado prometió cocinar un platillo para mi ¿Puedes decirme lo que es y por que es tan especial?

Sala se quedó pensando otra vez, tratando de recordar lo que Yuricienta solía preparar con mas frecuencia. Chasqueó los dedos cuando le llegó la respuesta.

-¡Piroshkis! Son especiales porque son los favoritos de mi querido hermano menor.

-Lo siento, esa respuesta es incorrecta - Victor suspiró aliviado.

-¡¿Qué?! - gritó Celestino - Estoy seguro que mi hija esta confundida ¡Dele otra oportunidad! ¡Obtuvo una respuesta correcta!

\- Si no contesta las dos, entonces no cuenta. Incluso la segunda pregunta es mucho mas importante que la primera - el joven tomó los lentes de su amor y los guardó en su bolsillo, dispuesto a irse cuanto antes.

Por suerte, el Conde había soltado a Yurio para zarandear a Sala por ser tan estúpida y alcanzó a detener a Victor antes de que saliera de la casa.

-¡Espere! El muchacho que buscas vive en esta casa.

-¿Qué dices? ¿En dónde esta? - exigió saber el príncipe.

-¡Disculpe a mi hijo, su alteza! Esta cansado y no sabe lo que dice. En esta casa solo vivimos nosotros cuatro y el sucio sirviente - Celestino intentó callar a su hijo pero este no se dejó.

\- ¡Es mi hermanastro y se llama Yuuri! ¡Los lentes que tiene en el bolsillo son de él! Estoy seguro de que mi padre lo encerró en algún sitio para que usted no pudiera reconocerlo ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

-Conde Cialdini - el príncipe se veía totalmente aterrador - Si no quiere perder su título de Conde y todas sus tierras, entonces sera mejor que me diga de una vez en dónde se encuentra Yuuri. Si vuelve a mentirme, yo mismo me encargaré de refundirlo en el peor de los calabozos.

Celestino se vio acorralado por las circunstancias y llevó a Victor al granero.

* * *

Yuricienta seguía llorando sobre los montones de paja cuando escuchó varios pasos en el exterior. Se levantó rápidamente y golpeó la puerta.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

La enorme puerta de madera fue abierta y Yuuri se apresuró a salir. La persona que había acudido a su rescate era nada mas y nada menos que su amado príncipe.

-Victor - susurró y cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo llamó por su nombre, se deshizo en disculpas - ¡Quise decir Su Alteza! ¡Por favor, perdóneme!

Victor esperaba encontrar a su amor con misma apariencia de anoche, sin embargo, frente a él se hallaba un tímido sirviente cubierto de polvo y paja en la ropa y el cabello. Aun así, el joven príncipe podía reconocerlo perfectamente. Su corazón latió con emoción.

-Yuuri mírame a los ojos - el joven obedeció y se encontró los profundos ojos azules de Victor - he estado buscándote por todas partes para pedirte que te cases conmigo.

-Pero yo solo soy un sirviente. La gente se burlará de usted - El chico quiso alejarse pero Victor lo tomó por los brazos.

-Lo único que sé es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Yuuri. Lo que diga y piense la gente de mi me da igual. Por favor, responde a mi pregunta ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Si!

Victor sacó los lentes y se los colocó tiernamente a Yuuri, quien sonrió de una forma tan dulce que el príncipe no resistió más y lo besó apasionadamente, sin importarle que su amado estaba cubierto de tierra y que él llevaba la chaqueta que su madre le acababa de regalar.

Yuuri se fue inmediatamente con Victor al palacio, llevándose con él a su querido hermanastro Yurio y a sus inseparables amigos Vicchan y los ratoncitos.

La tan esperada boda se llevó a cabo una semana después. La joven pareja vestía elegantes trajes a juego de color blanco, con una rosa azul en la solapa. Yurio se encargó de llevar los anillos de matrimonio, ya que era gracias a él que Victor pudo encontrar a su querido Yuuri. Mientras se colocaban las alianzas, ambos se prometieron amor eterno y estar juntos ante cualquier cualquier adversidad. Con un tierno beso, sellaron su promesa.

Todo el pueblo estuvo invitado a la ceremonia y a la fiesta, incluso Chris, el hada madrina de Yuuri asistió al lugar decentemente vestido y le deseó mucha felicidad a la pareja. El joven lo abrazó sinceramente y le dio las gracias por hacer de su sueño una realidad.

-El merito es tuyo, Yuuri - le guiñó el ojo con coquetería - fue tu propio eros el que enamoró al príncipe, yo solamente te di un bonito traje y el transporte para llegar a la fiesta. Así que sigue esforzándote.

Celestino y sus hijas también fueron invitados, pero decidieron no acudir debido a la presión de la gente, ya que muchos se enteraron de que Celestino ocultó la existencia de su hijastro al príncipe y que además se robó las tierras que sus difuntos padres le heredaron.

Yuuri recuperó su patrimonio con la ayuda de Victor, pero le dejó la casa sus parientes, ya que no era tan rencoroso como para dejarlos en la calle. Después de notificarles sobre su decisión, nunca los volvió a ver.

Al final, Celestino perdió su título de Conde y se dedicó a trabajar su pequeño terreno, mientras que Sala invertía su tiempo en cazar un marido rico y Mila terminó haciendo el papel que le dejaron a Yuuri durante tantos años.

Yurio vivió muy feliz en el palacio a lado de su hermano, a pesar de que este y su esposo se la pasaban acaramelados todo el tiempo. Otabek lo visitaba con frecuencia, por lo que nunca estaba aburrido; con el pasar de los días y sin que Yurio supiera muy bien como pasó, sentimientos románticos surgieron entre ambos y pronto quedaron comprometidos en matrimonio.

Victor y Yuuri vivían muy felices. Después de la boda, se fueron de luna de miel a recorrer el mundo por largo tiempo y a su regreso, aprovechaban cualquier momento que el heredero tuviera libre para estar juntos. Victor le enseñó a Yuuri a patinar y siempre que el lago se congelaba, la pareja disfrutaba bailar sobre el hielo en compañía de Vicchan y Makkachin.

-Te amo, Yuuri - dijo Victor mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Te amo, Victor - el joven rodeó el cuello de su amado y lo besó.

Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta vez traigo un OS de mi otra OTP, el precioso Victuuri.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y en breve iré subiendo mas historias ¡Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
